Bunnymund: A History ch 1
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: We all know Jack Frost's tale, but what of the others? What secrets lie in their pasts? Any tales worth telling? If you wish I can tell you a story. A story of one of the Guardians before they were a Guardian...
1. Chapter 1

_Remember in the movie how Tooth and the other Guardians hint at having a life before they became Guardians? Well that particular part coupled with the fact that I recently finished Sandman's book (which was so good!) had me wondering what the past of the other Guardians as well. Here is my take on Bunnymund._

_P.S. I NO OWN ANYTHING BUT IDEA!_

We all know Jack Frost's tale, but what of the others? What secrets lie in their pasts? Any tales worth telling? If you wish I can tell you a story. A story of one of the Guardians before he was a Guardian. But where to begin? How to start? As with all great stories, the beginning is as good a place as any. But first you may be asking who I am? The answer to that one is simple. I am someone you have always known. You see me in the sky at night. I am the Man in the Moon, but please feel free to call me MiM for short. Now, shall we begin this wondrous tale?

Hundreds of years ago, long before the time of the Guardians, long before even the Dark Ages, there was the Golden Age. The Golden Age was a time of peace, of prosperity, of life. It is in this era that our story begins...

Deep below the Earth's surface lies an inter connecting system of caverns and tunnels. This system is vast, spanning the entirety of the planet. Some of the caverns that lie just off the tunnels are small, big enough for one person or perhaps two, others are large, the size of nations. But these tunnels are never dark. They are full of light and magic. Each large cavern is filled with rivers and streams, trees and flowers. A world beneath our world.

The beings that live in this mystifying place are strange creatures indeed. They are as tall as a person, but covered in fur, with long ears and paws. They can walk on two legs or hop on four. They resemble rather large rabbits, with a taste for clothes. These beings were called Pookas and a noble race. They live just below the surface of the world and see no reason to interact with it. They were a race of warriors and artists, thinkers and inventors. They were a kind and spirited lot. They thrived in the Beneath, what they called the system of caverns and tunnels. It was their home and they were well suited for it.

You are probably wondering what all of this has to do with the Guardian, but patience. I am getting to that. First you needed to learn some history. Hm...where was I? Oh yes, we will focus on a particular cavern, the largest cavern in fact. It is in this cavern that our true story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

I no own Bunnymund. Just Peter and the mysterious girl.

The large cavern was brightly lit and despite it being underground, it was clothed in greens and dotted with color. Small homes, some carved of stone some made of mud and brick, huddled close to the center of the vast space. Laughter could be heard through out as the children ran about playing games of chase and tag, while parents and elder folk watched on with smiles.

Underneath a weeping willow far away from the hustle and bustle of the large underground village sat a young Pooka. His soft brown fur was covered by a green robe with a stiff red collar and four gold buttons don the front. Green fabric gave way into black sleeves with gold accents. A red swath of fabric was buttoned to the lower half of the robe wile a purple sash held up the oval bags. In his lap lie a sketch pad. The young Pooka's paws expertly placed liens here and there, slowly forming a a figure.

"So this is where you have been, Elias." The young Pooka raised his head up from his drawing. Stepping into the shade and protection of the willow's flowing branches was another Pooka, a sandy blond in color wearing robes similar to his only in shades of blue and unbuttoned.

"This where I always am at, Peter, when I am not needed." With a slight annoyed look the young Pooka, Elias, returned to his sketch.

Peter laughed and took a seat next to his friend. "So what are you drawing this time?" Elias quickly closed the book and glared at his friend.

"Nothing that you need to see." He made to stand up put was pulled back into his place by Peter, who was at least a head taller than himself and quite a bit stronger.

"Now Elias, what has gotten you so jumpy? Hmm?" Peter grinned mischievously. "Could it be that a doe has finally caught your eye?" Elias quickly stood up again and moved out if his friend's reach.

"It is nothing of that sort. Good day." Elias quickly left his safe haven clutching his sketchbook closely to himself.

"Hey! Seriously, what is up with you?" Elias stopped and looked behind him. He glanced down at his sketchbook. He knew that Peter would not stop pestering him until he gave in. Sighing, Elias headed back to the willow tree. Peter followed closely behind.

Once inside the natural curtain, Elias looked at his friend from behind his dark green glasses. "You are not to speak to anyone about this, am I clear?" Peter blinked.

"Seriously? Who would I tell?" Elias sighed again.

"If you had your way? Everyone." Before Peter had a chance to make a come back Elias pushed the sketchbook into Peter's paws and turned away, slightly embarrassed as the picture his friend was asking about was not yet finished. There was a long period of silence. Unbroken except for the faint sounds coming from the village.

"You did it.." Elias glanced behind him. Peter looked shocked as he stared at the page.

"Yes. Yes. Now do not go telling anyone."

"But only the warriors are able to go to the Above!" Elias spun around and clamped a paw over Peter's mouth.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" He hissed. Peter looked shocked again. When he had calmed down Elias released him.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Ha! HA! I can't believe this! Elias Aster Bunnymund, the world's most rule abiding Pooka actually broke a rule!"

Elias glared at him. "Yes. Yes. But do keep it down!" This only made Peter laugh louder and harder. Elias huffed and grabbed his sketchpad back. He smoothed the page of nonexistent wrinkles and looked it over as he waiter fot Peter to compose himself. It was a rather simple sketch. Just a a single figure caught forever in a moment of time.

"So that is a human?" He looked up at at his friend and nodded his head.

"Yes. A human doe to be exact." Peter looked back at the page.

"What is she doing?" Elias looked back at the drawing.

"Dancing." He would never forget the way she looked as she danced in the firelight. The greens of her dress flowing so beautifully around her.

"So, tell me everything?" He looked back at Peter, before sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"It is a bit of a long story so I would sit down if I were you." Peter did, right in front of Elias, as if he thought he would run of at any moment. "First off, there is something that they do not tell you, when we go Above, we do not retain our current appearance." Peter looked at him confused. "We change into actual rabbits. We still retain our intelligence of course, but not much else." Elias explained. Peter listened carefully. Not only was this a first hand account of someone going Above, but it was also his high strung and rule loving friend. He didn't want to miss a single detail.

"It was just beginning to turn dark when I went Above. Night was coming. I wandered around for a while. Evaluating the area around the tunnels entrance. There were many trees. All of of varying heights and many different types. There were bushes and flowers as well.

The place was full of scents, many of which I did not recognize and there were so many sounds! Humming and chirping ans rustling. It sounded as if it was coming from everywhere at once. After sometime of exploring, I began to hear laughter and singing.

I followed the noise and came to a large clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large fire. It lit up the whole area. There were tables and food as well. Many humans were dancing or singing or eating. It seemed like a festival or a similar event may be occurring. That is when I saw her." Elias motioned to the picture now resting in his lap.

"She was one of the smaller humans there. I assume she was a kit, yet she was easily the best dancer out of the lot. She was singing as well. They continued this well into the night. I watched until the fire began to die and the humans began to leave the clearing. The doe though, she remained. She looked up at the sky and said something I didn't hear and began to dance again. It was memorizing watching her turn and turn in the dying firelight. After she had finished, the fire was almost out. She looked back up to the sky again whispered something and ran off. I returned to the tunnel and returned home. As it is not unusual for me to come home late, my parents were not aware of my prolonged absence and did not ask me about where I was."

From the sounds of it, he has become taken with a human doe. This thought caused him to laugh.

"What is it now?" Elias said as he closed the sketchbook.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you seemed very taken with that human doe." Peter motioned to the book. Elias immediately stood up.

"I am not. I was merely fascinated at the dancing technique." He left the trees safety and began to walk towards the village. Peter was not far behind.

"Maybe you should try talking with her if you go you know, again." Elias shook his head.

"Why would I do that?" Peter just shrugged. The rest of the walk into own was met with comfortable silence. Though Elias was to caught up to notice, as his mind was a blaze.

_Maybe I will try to find her next time I go Above. That is, if I ever do go above again. But perhaps I will..._

Okay, for all of you who have not read the book series. Bunnymund is very similar to how I described him in this chapter. There is a reason to this. Also just for the recored: Pooka – race of giant rabbits, doe – female rabbit, kit – baby rabbit (its supposed to be kitten, but I thought that they may just shorten it down to kit, ya know slang?) Also, I do realize that Bunny sounds really serious and stuffy. I am using book!bunny who will later become the movie!Bunny. So please don't tell me I am portraying him wrong, because technically I am not.


End file.
